In many situations, it is desirable to know the angular position and/or the angular rotation of a rotating body. For example, in the automotive vehicle, it is desirable to know the position of the steering wheel so that high-level performance features can be implemented such as variable assist power steering and adaptive suspension systems. As such, angle sensors to determine the angular position of a rotating body have been developed in the past. These prior art sensors typically rely on either mechanical (involving physical contact), magnetic, or optic sensors to sense the movement of the rotating body.
Although such prior art sensors have functioned relatively well in the past, they suffer from a multitude of problems. One such problem is that the prior art sensors have not been able to resolve differences in angular positions of less than 1 degree. This limitation in resolution renders the prior art devices incapable of meeting the needs of complex modern devices which now require resolutions approaching 0.1 degree.
Another problem is that the prior art angle sensors typically have multiple sensors and connections which require a complicated and precise set-up. As such, the prior art sensors are generally difficult and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the complicated nature of the sensors makes them difficult to maintain as well.
Thus, an improved angle sensor is needed that does not suffer from the above-mentioned problems.